The Pure Wizard and the Flower Princess
by natalieprevitt
Summary: Pansy was introduced to polite society, trained with impeccable manners and penchant for blood status from an early age. Draco Malfoy is just the kind of boy her parents expect her to marry. It wouldn't do to disappoint them, even if she is feeling certain things towards a raven haired seeker. AU, Pansy Parkinson's point of view before/throughout Hogwarts PP/DM, PP/HP unrequited?
1. Prologue: A Promise in the Night

-Authors note-

I have half of this story written and ready for upload and the rest is storyboarded. Please enjoy. I appreciate any feedback (both positive and constructive)

disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine. I just play with the characters

* * *

**1985**

"…and then the powerful wizard swept the flower princess into his arms. He had proven himself worthy of courting her with his pure heart and valiant victories. And by Salazar, the princess married the powerful wizard. With his strong friends they lived an enchanted life, full of success-"

"And love, daddy! They were in love!" The wide-eyed child sat up abruptly in her bed.

Cassius Parkinson smiled indulgently at his small daughter as he settled her into the bed tucked the blankets around her once again. He glanced quickly at his watch. Twenty minutes until his firecall with Lucius Malfoy. They had important business to discuss.

"A live full of love and success." He continued quickly, "For they had proven they would not be fooled by the lesser beings. They were the rulers of the forest and they were destined for one another. By merlin's mercy, The end."

"One more daddy." Even as she spoke Pansy let out an enormous yawn, "I want to hear the one about the mudblood crone."

"Not tonight, my little flower,"

"The one about the Unicorn and the pure hearted maiden?"

"Go to sleep, flower. All princesses need their beauty sleep." Cassius turned to the candle on the bedside table, "Nox."

A small voice crept through the darkness as he made his way to the door.

"Will I marry a powerful wizard, daddy?"

"Of course, my flower. You are the loveliest flower in the entire world, so you shall marry a pure and powerful wizard. I promise."

With a quick glance towards his daughter Cassius left the room. Perhaps it was time to discuss possible betrothal contracts with acceptable families...

In the darkness a smile flew across Pansy's face. If her father said she was going to marry a powerful wizard then she knew that she would marry the most powerful wizard in the world. Daddy never broke a promise.


	2. Making Friends

-Disclaimer- I am not, and will never be the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her characters.

* * *

**1986-Parkinson Manor**

Pansy tore out of her room and flew down the stairs. Behind her a small house elf struggled to catch the girl and pull her ribbons into place.

"If little Mistress could stand still-"

"Not now, Mitsy!" the girl shrilled. She was too excited to pay attention to lowly house elves. Today was an important day.

"Lady Mistress will be most upset if little Mistress is not done in her ribbons. Little Mistress must let Mitsy tie in her hair."

With a sigh Pansy stopped moving. She glared at the elf. It may right, but it didn't need to know that. Mother would be displeased if she arrived in the parlour inappropriately attired. Proper girls were always properly attired.

"Be quick, Mitsy." Pansy fidgeted as her hair was fixed. Why was it taking so long?

Once she was set to rights, Pansy pushed the doors to the morning parlour open with flourish. She flounced delicately into the room.

Lucretia Parkinson was sitting rigidly reading the Daily Prophet with her morning tea. Her eyes lifted as Pansy approached the table.

"Straiten your back, Pansy." She assessed, "Your posture is deplorable."

"Yes, mother." Pansy took a seat close to her mother at the grand table. "Have Daddy and Mister-"

"Hush child. Remember your manners."

"Yes, mother." Pansy turned her attention towards her breakfast. Proper girls kept silent until they were spoken to by their superiors.

Pansy finished her meal in silence as she waited for her mother to give her permission to speak. After what felt like hours, Lucretia put down the paper and eyed her daughter.

"Use your napkin, child"

"Yes, mother."

Lucretia nodded her head.

"Your father has gone to meet with some business associates." Pansy already knew that! "He will be returning this evening with guests."

Pansy bounced lightly in her seat in excitement.

"Be still, child."

"Yes, mother."

"Mr. Patil does extensive business with your father. He has strong connections in the colonies. He could prove to be a powerful ally. The Patils are a respectable family. You need to make a positive impression."

"Yes, mother."

"Mr. Patil has two daughters your age. Twins, if I remember correctly. They will be coming with their parents. You will become their friend. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." She hesitated for a moment, "What are their names, mother?"

"Padma and Parvati"

Pansy didn't bother to hide the smile that appeared on her face. Padma, Parvati, and Pansy. She just knew they would be the closest of friends!

"Mask your face child" her mother admonished, "Parkinson's do not show happiness."

"Yes, mother." Instantly the smile disappeared from Pansy's face, returning her face to its usual hard look.

"Go get ready for your lessons."

"Yes, mother."

Pansy spent most of the day fiddling around the manor. Her etiquette tutor reproached her lack of focus. The lineage instructor recognized her lack of focus and promptly dismissed her from the lesson. It gave Pansy more time to wander the halls in anticipation.

She had never had a friend before! Most of Daddy's business associates were childless old men with silver whiskers or grouchy goblins. Mother's guests were not any better. They spent all of their time playing cards and gossiping. It was quite boring being a proper daughter.

But now she was going to be making not one, but two friends! Twins! Pansy had always wished she had a sibling to keep her company in the lonely halls. Maybe they could pretend that they were all sisters.

As it approached the late evening meal pansy's anticipation only increased. By 5 o'clock she was found pacing in front of the reception room fireplace by the house elves.

"Little Mistress," the elf interjected, "It is time to change your attire. Master will be getting homes soon. Little Mistress must be ready for the guests."

"I don't want to miss their arrival. Go away."

Mitsy seemed distressed by her response. Pansy was sure she would iron her ears later.

"Lady Mistress insists, Little Mistress,"

Pansy glanced at the elf sharply. Proper Parkinsons weren't supposed to allow lesser beings to boss them around. Yet it was never a good idea to go directly against Mother's wishes.

"Be quick about it, Elf."

Within a few minutes, Pansy was dressed in a formal greeting dress and waiting patiently in the reception hall next to her mother.

"Amuse yourself with something, child" Lucretia admonished, "Idle hands make for idle thoughts."

"Yes, mother."

Suddenly the fireplace flashed a brilliant shade of green and seemed to grow in the fireplace. From the flames stepped the Parkinson patriarch.

"Daddy!" Pansy leapt to her feet. She was swept into an embrace by her father before he set her back on the floor.

"Sit down, child." Lucretia turned to her husband. "Cassius. I trust everything went acceptably during your business."

"It always does." Cassius Malfoy responded. He seemed about to continue when the fireplace flashed green once more.

From the hearth stepped a dark skinned man with an elegant looking woman on his arm. Beside them were two girls with long dark hair and almond shaped eyes. They must be the twins!

"May I present my business associate, Mr. Ranj Patil and his lovely wife Sarika." Cassius nodded at the guests. He gestured to his wife, "and this is my wife Lucretia."

"An honour to make your acquaintance, Madam." Ranj Patil greeted companionably. His wife bowed her head deferentially.

"Welcome to our home, Sir." Lucretia replied to the couple. "This our daughter and heir to the Parkinson dynasty. Pansy."

Pansy curtsied politely, keeping quiet in front of the elders.

"Ah, certainly a polite little thing isn't she." Mr. Patil chuckled to Cassius lightly. He turned towards Pansy with a kind hearted smile, "These are my daughters, Padma and Parvati. They have been anticipating making you acquaintance for some time, Miss Pansy."

Pansy looked up with a smile. Mr. Patil wandered away with her father towards his study. No doubt the men were planning on having a whisky before supper was served.

"It is wonderful to meet you." One of the girls approached Pansy.

"I am Padma," the other one added, "Father says you have an extensive library. I would love to see it."

"Not now Padma," the twin who must be Parvati intoned, "We've only just met."

Pansy looked between the two girls with wide eyes. Both of the girls seemed to be forgetting the proper behaviour, yet they had not been disciplined by their parents…

"As you can see," Mrs. Patil interjected, "My daughters have been lacking a proper governess. It is one of the reasons that my husband decided it was time to relocate to England."

"I am sure that it would be more than acceptable for them to participate in Pansy's lessons until an acceptable alternative is offered." Pansy looked up at her mother quickly. It would be wonderful to share lessons with the two brash girls.

"Thank you for you kindness, but I fear it would be an imposition on your hospitality." Came the reply from Mrs. Patil.

"It is no imposition. Suitable tutors are difficult to acquire."

"You have my gratitude."

Pansy smiled brightly at the twins in front of her. They returned her expression lightly before linking arms with her and wandering around the room whispering in hushed voices about how they were all the best of friends and how it was destiny that they were together. Pansy could imagine it already. They would giggle over the antics of the tutors, practice their French in ridiculous accents, and gossip about the type of men they would marry when they were older. It would be lovely. Her first friends!


	3. Lessons Learned

**Authors Note: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I swear there were extenuating circumstances! The story gets a little darker in this chapter, but it is moving along. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you have any questions or opinions, or constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Pansy Parkinson, or anything in this universe. I am merely playing with it for my amusement.**

* * *

**1987- Parkinson manor**

Mrs. Patil never found an acceptable tutor for her two unruly daughters. She blamed it on a lack of acceptable candidates, but Pansy's mother knew she was unwilling to pay the extortionate fees personal tutors required. Besides, her daughters were already educated with Pansy for free. The issue remained a point of contention between the two witches, but proper etiquette demanded it was never spoken of directly. Instead they would slip backhanded compliments to one another at appropriate moments. The two patriarchs merely laughed at their wives discomfort and pretended it was meant in jest. They had become close acquaintances their business intertwined.

Unlike her mother, Pansy was pleased to share her lessons with the Patil girls. The three girls had grown extremely close. They shared secrets and dreams and worries. Pansy learned of exotic places and ate food made with indescribable spices. The twins talked about which families they wanted to marry into and who would make an appropriate husband (usually a Quidditch player). Pansy shared her plans to marry the Perfect Wizard. The girls all agreed that Pansy would make the perfect Flower Princess. They shared the latest trends in Witch Weekly, and the twins introduced Pansy to the glamorous fashions from the continents. They giggled through the nights, and chatted through the days. Some of Pansy's decorum and grace was bestowed on the twins, while much of their brashness and sarcasm was rubbed off on Pansy. Eventually, Parvati dubbed Pansy an official Patil. The three became sisters in all but blood.

"Father is travelling to the continent next month and Mama said that if we behave he might take us with him." Parvati offered one afternoon.

"Where on the continent?" Pansy did not look up from the magazine on the table in front of her. The twins were always travelling to interesting places and meeting business associates of their parents.

"Paris." Padma offered lightly.

"Paris?" Pansy stared at the girls. All of the best fashions were in Paris.

"To go shopping." Padma smiled demurely.

"Maybe we can convince them to let you come as well." Parvati quickly added, seeing her friend's jealousy.

"Mother would never agree." Pansy replied morosely.

The three girls remained silent for a moment. It went unspoken that Pansy was correct in her assessment.

"We'll bring you back something wonderful. I promise-"

"Girls." Parvati's response was cut off by a tutor entering the room.

"Are you going to pay attention the lesson today, or must I have to have another discussion with your parents?" The girls went silent as they stared at the man. They had been punished too many times for interrupting their tutors.

"As I was about to say, today we will be studying unicorns-"

Pansy's breath caught in her throat. Unicorns! Ever since she had learned her letters, Pansy had scoured the Parkinson library for mentions of unicorns. Once she befriended the Patil twins, they had helped her in her search for information about the creatures by bringing back books and articles whenever they travelled with their father. Pansy knew more about unicorns than any other girl her age..

"Unicorn foals are born pure gold in colour. When they are two years old they turn silver in color. When they are four they grow a horn from their forehead. When they are seven they become fully grown and so white they make the snow look grey. The hooves of a unicorn will remain gold, even after they are fully grown. Who can tell me where you will find a unicorn?"

The tutor turned to the girls expectantly. Parvati and Padma exchanged glances before nudging Pansy mischievously.

"Throughout Europe," Pansy offered, "Though the only location in Britain is the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Correct. Do they prefer men or women?" The tutor turned to Padma for the answer.

"Men or women?" Padma was confused.

"Which do they prefer?" The tutor intoned lightly

"Women," whispered Pansy under her breath, "But the young ones don't care much."

"Women," Padma smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." The tutor intoned, "but perhaps, Miss. Patil should answer her own questions. Hmm?"

Pansy blushed as she ducked her head lightly. Hopefully the man would not speak with her mother about disrespectful behaviour during class again.

"Name two uses of Unicorn Hair." The tutor turned to Parvati.

Parvati thought for a moment before she looked up at the teacher.

"I'm not sure, Sir."

The tutor frowned as he eyed the Patil girls sharply.

"Miss Parkinson, the answer."

"It is used as a potion ingredient and a wand core." Pansy contributed lightly. She paused then added, "But it is also used to tie bandages."

"Correct."

"Perhaps the Misses Patils should spend more time studying and less time gossiping."

The lesson continued on for another hour before the girls were dismissed from the lesson.

"Do you think they'd let me bring a unicorn to Hogwarts as a pet?" Pansy asked her friends thoughtfully later that day.

"Of course not." Padma answered, "They only let you bring a cat, an owl, or a toad."

"Besides," Parvati added, "Where would you even get a unicorn? They're not exactly easy to catch."

"Daddy could get me one."

The twins simultaneously rolled their eyes and made faces at Pansy.

Mother insisted Pansy's fascination with unicorns was due to a lack of focus, but her father asserted that the exact opposite was in fact true. Pansy was extremely focused on finding information, she just wasn't focused on the things her mother wished she was interested in. Pansy knew the reason she was so interested in the creatures was the fairy tales her father read to her every night before bed. Not that she was young enough to still enjoy the fairy tales. Really. She just read them because it made her father happy… It was one of the few times he would disregard business affairs and focus on Pansy.

Once, when she was five, she had asked her parents for a unicorn for yule. She had received a white pony instead. It just wasn't the same. Unfortunately the ensuing tantrum she had thrown had ended with a rather sore bottom rather than her desired unicorn. Pansy didn't ask for pets anymore.

Unicorns were mystical and special. Pansy had sworn to herself that she would touch one at least once in her lifetime.

* * *

The rest of their lessons that week weren't nearly as fascinating as the one on unicorns had been. They discussed charms, and proper table manners, and transfiguration, and formal dancing, and Latin, and wizarding pedigree. It was enough to make any seven year old witch yearn for adventure. But Pansy was diligent. She knew that these lessons would make her into the proper sort of girl who would marry the proper sort of wizard. Daddy had insisted that she learn as much as she could so she would not disappoint the family when she was introduced to the public.

The only distraction from the monotony of the lessons came as a tutor discussed the fundamental differences between a salad fork and a dessert fork. Parvati and Padma were struggling over a small object.

"Give it back-"Parvati whispered.

"It's my turn" answered her sister.

Through her eyelashes Pansy surreptitiously tried to eye the item they were fighting over without attracting the attention of the tutor. Surprisingly, the tutor seemed completely ignorant of the conversation between the two girls.

"But Pa-d-m-a." Pavarti intoned, "It was just getting to the good part. He was about to take-"

"Don't tell me! I haven't read it yet!"

It was a book, but not the sort of book Pansy was used to examining. During lessons she was forced to read heavy books covered in dust that were 'traditional'. In her spare time she read yellowing hardcovers that were secreted away in the family library. The book the Patil twins were fighting over was different from the old tombs. It was, well it was thinner. And it didn't seem to have a hard cover, or dust, or yellowing pages. It seemed to be made of thin parchment bound together in a pliable casing. Pansy leaned towards her friends.

"What are you reading?" She asked under her breath.

"A parchmentbacknovel." Padma countered, "If Parvati ever hands it over."

"It's the latest installment _Adventures of The Boy Who Lived" _Parvati added. "He battles an army of dementors and saves the Ministry of Magic from certain peril."

"We just picked it up at Flourish and Blotts over the weekend. But Parvati won't share!" Padma pouted.

"The Boy Who Lived?" Pansy questioned.

"You know. The Vanquisher of Evil, The Chosen One, The Defeater of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Parvati replied.

Pansy looked blankly at her friends. The twins exchanged incredulous looks.

"Harry Potter?" Padma asked.

"Who?" Pansy glanced between the two.

"The boy I'm going to marry," Parvati sighed.

Padma smacked her sisters arm lightly.

"Do you really not know who he is?"

"I'm sure that if he was someone important, Daddy would have told me about him." Pansy sniffed defensively.

Before the twins had a chance to reply they were jolted by a small shock of electricity from the tutor. Apparently she had noticed their lack of attention.

"Pay attention, children. There is nothing more important for a lady than proper decorum."

After the lesson had finished the Patil twins turned on Pansy quickly. She didn't know how to react to their sudden onslaught of attention.

"Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived-"One tittered excitedly.

"He's the greatest wizard who-"

"He defeated the Dark Lord-"

"When he was only a baby-"

"He's the same age as us-"

"-except he is super famous"

"and rich"

"and powerful"

Pansy's head snapped back and forth between the two girls as they explained to her about the wonder wizard that was Harry Potter. With each word they spoke her eyes got rounder and larger. Harry Potter seemed incredibly impressive. If he was truly as spectacular as the girls described him to be, and the twins had never lied to her before, then Pansy was certain he was the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world. And Pansy had every intention of marrying the most powerful wizard in the world. He belonged to her. The most Powerful Wizard and the lovely Flower Princess. They were intended for each other. All Pansy needed to do was tell her family she had found the man she was destined to marry.

* * *

That evening, as she waited for her parents to finish their evening wine, Pansy finally had the opportunity to broach the subject of her impending nuptials. Most of the evening had been spent with her parents discussing business matters and her father's promotion within the Ministry of Magic. It had been quite a boring evening for Pansy.

"Daddy." She began lightly.

"Yes, my flower." Cassius glanced towards his daughter.

"I've decided who I am going to wed."

"Oh?" Cassius Parkinson chuckled to himself in amusement. He knew very well how little exposure his daughter had to the outside world. There was nobody she could possibly have met that she would want to marry.

"Yes, daddy. He is perfect. We need to start planning the wedding."

Pansy's mother clenched her lips together tightly. She glared at her daughter across the table.

"And who, my flower, would you be planning to marry?" questioned Cassius.

Pansy paused as she glanced between her parents lightly. They were both watching her.

"Harry Potter."

The effect of Pansy's words was instantaneous but unexpected.

The blood drained from Pansy's mother's face at an alarming speed. She began to shake violently and dropped her glass of red wine, staining the carpet under the table. Pansy had never rendered her mother speechless before. It was a strangely satisfying thing to do.

All of the blood that drained from Pansy's mother's face seemed to gather in her father's face. Cassius Parkinson fumed as he glared at his daughter. He seemed to grow larger and fiercer as he moved towards Pansy with a dark expression clouding his face.

"What did you say?" He sneered.

Pansy's eyes widened. Daddy never spoke harshly to her.

"D-Dad-Daddy?"

"What. Did. You. Say." Cassius boomed as he leaned over his daughter threateningly.

"I-I-I said." Pansy glanced nervously between her parents. She gained courage as neither moved to stop her from continuing. "I said Harry Potter."

Pansy felt a sharp sting as her father brought his hand sharply against her cheek. Tears welled up behind her eyes. She began to blink rapidly to keep them from falling down her face. Cassius looked at his daughter harshly and sneered.

"Harry. Bloody. Potter." He clenched his hands into fists and glared at the ceiling.

"Cassius-" Pansy's mother finally managed to regain some of her composure. "Cassius, please-"

"Where, child! That name! Who did you learn it from?" Cassius ignored his wife.

The tears began to stream down Pansy's cheeks. Her vision was clouded by the moisture. The only answer that escaped her mouth was a whimper.

"Answer me child! Now." Another sharp blow hit Pansy, this time along the ridge by her left eye.

"I-I-Daddy-I" Pansy was crying without restraint. She felt the tears stream down her face before they fell onto the tablecloth.

"Who!"

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Answer me!"

"I didn't mean it"

Pansy could feel her heart beating in her chest at an unreasonable rate. Pansy was sure it was going to escape from her chest, leaving her to die as she sat at the formal dining table. She wished she had kept quiet. Proper girls kept quiet. Proper girls didn't say things that would make their parents-

The inner monologue running through her head was cut off as her father hit her again.

"Tell me!"

"I-I don't know what-"

"I promise you this. You will regret every word that ever entered that silly little head of yours, so help me Merlin!"

Then, Cassius did something that Pansy had never seen him do before. He reached into the inner pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand before pointing it towards her. Pansy's eyes widened dramatically.

"Cassius-" Pansy's mother stepped slipped between them at the table. "She's doesn't know what she said-"

Cassius Parkinson pushed his wife aside briskly as he raised his wand towards his daughter's face.

"This is your last chance, child," he intoned with no emotion.

Pansy gulped back her tears and attempted to make her mouth form a proper sentence.

"It was- It was" The words caught in Pansy's throat. If she told them that she had heard the name from Padma and Parvati, Pansy was certain she would never see the twins again. Her father had never been this mad before. She couldn't lose her friends. She just couldn't!

Cassius snarled.

Pansy saw, rather than heard the curse as it flew towards her. It was a bright flash of red light that sent waves of pressure throughout her entire body. Her vision blurred then returned to a sudden swift focus. Pansy screamed in terror and pain. It felt as though a thousand tiny pins were being pushed into her skin at once. Her body convulsed and she fell from her chair to the floor. A blinding pressure appeared before her eyes. Seconds before she fell into blissful unconsciousness Pansy felt relief from the curse.

"Who. Told. You. That. Name." Her father spat as he lowered his wand. Her mother was shaking in the corner of the room, not daring to glance in their direction.

"Daddy-" Cassius raised his wand again. Sudden panic flooded through Pansy's body

"It was Mitsy." The words fell from her mouth. "It was the house elf Mitsy."

Cassius appraised his daughter momentarily before nodding his head lightly. He turned towards the door and flew from the room towards the kitchens quickly. His wand was still unsheathed.

"Go to your room, child." Pansy's mother still didn't look in her direction.

"I-"

"It wasn't a question, child."

Pansy pulled herself to her feet. Her vision swung. She felt as though she was going to faint. Instead, she blinked rapidly for a few seconds before pushing herself through the door towards her bedroom. Every bit of her body seemed to protest the movement, but Pansy forced herself to move. She collapsed on her bed and wept.

Loud bangs and cries of anguish filtered through the floor into Pansy's room. She closed her eyes and began to count. By the time she reached four the noise had increased. Somebody was screaming. Pansy hid herself under the blankets and continued her counting.

After several minutes the noise stopped. The house was silent. Too silent. Pansy heard steps come up the stairs and pause at her door. She held her breath. The steps continued down the hall until Pansy heard water being drawn into a basin.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the thoughts that wanted to escape from her head. She fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Pansy was awoken sharply by a skittish house elf she did not recognize.

"Who are you? Where is Mitsy?

"Mitsy is gone, Mistress." The elf seemed to be avoiding looking directly at Pansy.

"Where has she gone?" Pansy grew frantic. Mitsy had always been her elf.

The elf did not answer. Instead, he began applying a salve to her cheek and eye before helping her into her garments for the day.

After she was dressed Pansy was ushered unceremoniously into her father's study.

She glanced nervously around the room, taking in the familiar books lining the walls, the owl sitting on a perch behind her father's desk, the family portraits glancing curiously at her from the mantle of the fireplace, and her father sitting at his desk studiously ignoring her. She raised herself up to her full height, despite the sharp pain that protested through her spine at the movement.

Cassius singed a parchment, ran an inkblot lightly over the paper and affixed it with a seal. He then affixed the message to the owl's foot and ushered it out the window. Only then did he turn towards his daughter. He glanced over Pansy lightly.

"Sit."

Pansy did as her father asked and stiffly took the seat opposite the grand desk. Her body ached.

He eyed her contemplatively.

"Do you know which spell I used last evening, child?"

"No, father."

"Hmm…"

Pansy sat in silence, waiting for her father to continue. She lowered her eyes and examined the intricate pattern on the carpet.

"It is called the Cruciatus curse." Cassius intoned. "And now you are quite familiar with its effects."

Pansy glanced up at her father. He had risen this feet and appeared to be pacing the room.

"You disgraced yourself last night. You disgraced me. Most importantly, you disgraced our family."

"I am sorry, father."

Cassius Parkinson sighed.

"That, well, that thing you wanted to marry is not a true wizard. Harry Potter is not pure. He is a disgrace. He threatens everything that our family stands for and everything we believe in. Harry Potter scorns our traditions and sees us as inferior. He deserves your disdain, not your praise. He is impure. A mudblood bitch's son. He is unworthy."

Pansy was shocked at her father's vulgarity, but she did not comment. It would not do to upset him again.

"He is not proper to marry. He is unworthy. Do you understand, child?"

"Yes, father" Pansy replied meekly.

"I will not hear his name mentioned in this house again, do you hear me? It shall not pass from your lips again."

"Yes, father."

Cassius eyed his daughter carefully. He seemed satisfied with whatever he saw.

"You are dismissed."

Pansy fled from the room. She never saw Mitsy again.


	4. Destined to Be

**-Authors Note-**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I swear.**

* * *

**1989-Parkinson Manor**

Pansy scrunched her nose lightly in the mirror as the house elves pulled her hair into an appropriate style. It made the upturn of her nose even more pronounced, but Pansy ignored her face. There were much more important things to worry about.

Pink.

Why did Mother have to pick a pink dress?

Pansy hated pink. Nobody else had to wear pink.

"Mo-th-er."

The Parkinson matriarch nodded her approval of Pansy's attire to the house elf. It was important to make the proper impression on the guests at the party. It wouldn't do to displease potential suitors for her child.

"Hush, child."

"But I don't want to wear this stupid dress to the party-" Pansy scrunched the taffeta between her fingers. The dress was scratchy and uncomfortable. Why couldn't she wear something silky like her friends? Padma had gushed for hours about the lovely sari she was going to wear this evening.

Lucretia sharply turned towards her daughter. She arched her eyebrow and glared.

Pansy shuffled her feet slightly before turning her chin defiantly up towards her mother. She wasn't a child anymore. She didn't have to do as Mother said.

"It's an ugly dress."

"I said to hush."

"-But Mo-th-er. Parvati and Padma aren't wearing pink. They get to wear red dresses Mr. Patil brought back from his last trip to-"

If anything the sentiment seemed to enflame Lucretia even more. As far as Pansy's mother was concerned, the less her daughter interacted with the unruly twins, the better it would be for everyone. The Patil family was like a gang of leeches. The longer Pansy interacted with them, the worse her manners had become.

"No Parkinson will ever where the color red."

"Mo-th-er."

"That's final. Red is a Gryffindor color. No daughter of mine will be a Gryffindor. Do not disgrace the family by even suggesting such foolishness."

Pansy was ready to interject again when her mother added the sentiment that effectively ended the conversation.

"Do you want the Malfoy heir to think you are a Gryffindor? No Malfoy would ever want to marry a Gryffindor."

Pansy knew when to be quiet. It wouldn't do to upset mother on such an important night. Tonight she would meet the wizard her father wanted her to marry- a boy named Draco Malfoy-and she needed to make the proper impression.

According to father the Malfoy's were a respectable, traditional, and powerful family. Their heir was destined to become an influential member of wizarding society and would need a proper witch for a wife. It was the role Pansy had been training her entire life to fulfill. He needed to make her father proud. She needed to be the proper daughter for her family.

Proper daughters did as they were told.

Proper daughters kept to their manners and pedigree.

Proper witches didn't complain about wearing pink dresses. Pansy shut her mouth.

Proper witches only spoke when etiquette demanded it.

How else was the powerful wizard supposed to recognize their value?

* * *

**1989-Malfoy Manor**

_-Crack-_

Everything went black around Pansy. She was pressed hard from every direction as she felt the familiar pull of sidealong apparition. Her chest felt heavy, as thought there was something pushing all of the breath from her body. Pansy's ears thrummed with pressure. As suddenly as the constriction appeared it ended.

Pansy coughed heavily as she pushed away the familiar feelings of nausea which followed her every time her parents insisted on apparition. When she had regained her bearings Pansy glanced around her curiously. She found herself on a delicate lane decorated with high yew hedges as far as her eye could see.

"Where are we, father?" Pansy questioned.

"Wiltshire, my flower."

"And the Malfoys-"

"Hush, child." came Lucretia's reprimand. "Mind your manners."

"Yes, mother."

Pansy followed her parents as they made their way quietly down the lane. Eventually they turned right into a wide driveway that was hidden by the foliage. A wrought iron gate blocking the path swung open as they approached. The family followed the curve of the driveway towards a handsome manor that seemed to grow out of the darkness at the end of the drive.

To Pansy it seemed the manor was a story book castle. It was nestled in appealing gardens full of striking blooms and exuberant fountains. There were pure white Peacocks meandering through the roses, seemingly oblivious to their presence. She was definitely willing to be Mistress of this estate!

Light glinted out of the diamond paned windows, and the tumble of laughter and music reached Pansy's ears. Her father beckoned Pansy along.

"Hurry up, Flower." He said, "We don't want to be late."

As they approached the door of the manor it swung open. Cassius led him family into a lowly lit hallway framed with pictures of the Malfoy ancestors. They were decidedly pale with rather pointed faces, but Pansy would admit that they seemed to have a certain aristocratic flair to them. The carpet under her feet was undeniably luxurious. At the end of the hall was a door with bronze handles that presumably led to the drawing room. Cassius made his way there after waving his wife and daughter away. As he entered the room Pansy caught sight of a group of men drinking and laughing.

Lucretia led her daughter through the throng of people into a reception room. As they approached the main sitting area they nodded to various acquaintances and made the proper greetings.

"Narcissa, how lovely to see you again. Thank you for having us in your home." Lucretia addressed a pale woman with long blonde hair and cold eyes.

"Lucretia. It has been a long time." The woman answered indifferently. She gestured to an empty couch beside her. "I welcome you to my home."

Pansy's mother set herself in the seat and motioned for Pansy to sit beside her. Pansy obliged her mother's request.

"This is my daughter. Pansy."

The Malfoy woman eyed Pansy critically.

"And how old are you child."

"I had my eighth this spring, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy answered politely.

The edges of the woman's mouth turned up in what Pansy assumed was a smile.

"So polite," She complimented. "And the same age as my Draco. Introductions shall have to be made."

Lucretia smiled lightly.

"Now then, your husband accepted the position of Director of Finances at the Ministry?"

The conversation turned to uninteresting things for much of the evening. Small talk was one of the most boring parts of behaving like a Proper Daughter. She had to pretend to care about things she wished she didn't know.

Eventually Pansy was able to escape with Patil twins in a corner without insulting anyone. Her mother did not make the same move to speak with the Patil matriarch. Instead she continued her conversation with Narcissa Malfoy.

No one took much notice of three girls as they gossiped. They chatted about the dresses women were wearing, what the gillywater tasted like, and how the Malfoy heir would fall in love with Pansy at first glance. It would have been much more pleasant if Pansy had not felt as though her dress was a cheese grater. With every step she took she felt it scratch along her skin. Still the party was exciting.

As the night continued, Pansy became increasingly anxious. She was desperate to catch a glimpse of the boy who would one day be her husband. In her head she imagined declarations of love and loyalty. A tall blonde boy who would sweep her off her feet and declare his intention to marry her. It would be as lovely and dramatic as the fairy tales her father used to read to her when she was younger.

When the men joined the chamber towards the end of the evening Pansy was called back to her mother's side. She caught sight of her father talking with a tall blonde man and a skinny blonde boy across the room.

The boy had a haughty posture, which was probably warranted given that Pansy had little doubt she was catching her first glimpse of the Malfoy heir. He had a pointy chin and sharp features and hair so pale that Pansy immediately suspected that the must charm it lighter. He seemed bored with the party and apathetic about meeting new people. Pansy was certain that would change once they were properly introduced.

With a smile Pansy followed her mother as they approached the men. Narcissa Malfoy stood at her husband's side, carefully commenting on the conversation at appropriate intervals.

"My wife Lucretia, and my heir Pansy," Cassius introduced his family to the Malfoys.

Mr. Malfoy eyed the family carefully. He nodded his head once then turned back to Pansy's father.

"A respectful family, Cassius," he finally said, "I am pleased that they shall become better acquainted with my own family once again."

Pansy turned to look at the Malfoy heir but his eyes seemed to scan right over her as if she was not there.

Pansy felt a weight push down on her chest. Had she done something to insult Draco Malfoy? Why was he so uninterested in her? Her father would not be pleased if she failed to adequately impress the boy. To impress his family. He was her destined husband.

* * *

**1988,-Parkinson Manor**

Later that night as she changed into bed, Pansy couldn't help but pout.

The Patil twins had been wearing pretty red dresses from India. They had been soft and light and, most importantly, not pink. People had admired them; called them lovely girls. Pansy was certain they would be receiving offers for formal courtship that very evening. It made her jealous.

Even though Pansy had kept to her manners and worn the uncomfortable dress there had been no dramatic marriage proposals. The Malfoy boy hadn't even seemed to notice her. Daddy said he would be her powerful wizard. The wizard was supposed to notice the flower princess!

When her door opened a few minutes later she wasn't surprised to see her father standing stoically in the doorway. She just knew she was going to get in trouble for failing to entice the Malfoy heir.

"You looked lovely tonight, flower. Just as a flower princess should."

"I'm too old for that, daddy."

"You'll never be to old, flower." he turned to leave.

Pansy released her breath and spilled the dread that was festering in her stomach.

"He never even noticed me."

Cassius Parkinson paused.

"Flower?"

"You said Draco Malfoy was my powerful wizard and that he would notice me and that we would get married and that we would live happily ever after."

"Flower, sometimes the wizard doesn't realize that the flower princess is his one true love. Sometimes it takes him time to realize that she is what he really needs. Sometimes he is enchanted by the mudblood crone."

"Daddy?"

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Draco Malfoy will be your husband. He is the perfect match. The Malfoy bloodline is impeccable, they are well connected, they are affluent. They were on the right side during the War. You are destined to be together."

"He didn't even notice me."

"You'll just have to convince him. You have to lift the enchantment that is hiding you from the Malfoy boy."

"How, Daddy?"

"That, my little flower, is easy" Cassius looked at his daughter sagely, "You just need to make him notice you."


	5. Diagon Alley

-Disclaimer- You all know how this goes. I'm poor and I don't own anything, even the house I live in! Please don't sue me. I know I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**July 1991- Diagon Alley**

Pansy's father was getting impatient. Nobody around the Parkinson's noticed, but Pansy recognized the impatient twitch of his fingers as he checked his pocket watch. He was supposed to have a business meeting with the goblins at Gringotts, but shopping for Pansy's school things was taking longer than expected. Cassius Parkinson was not a patient man.

She closed her eyes. Pansy blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out. She was too old to cry! Proper Parkinson's didn't cry. Proper Parkinson's were stoic and strong. She needed to be strong. Her father may be preoccupied with other things, but this was still an important day. In just over a month Pansy would be starting at Hogwarts with the twins and Draco Malfoy. They would all be sorted into Slytherin and live happily ever after in the common room under the lake. Today was the first day of the rest of Pansy's life.

Pansy took a quick breath to steady her emotions before turning demurely to her mother.

"Are we almost done the list?"

"Hmph. We had better be." Cassius glanced through the crowds of people milling through the alley. It was particularly busy, likely due to the recent influx owl Hogwarts owls delivering supply lists to wizards throughout Britain.

"We have purchased an owl, your robes, your quills and parchment, your potion supplies-"Lucretia examined the list critically, "It seems there are only two things remaining on the list."

Pansy raised her eyebrow at her mother but chose to keep silent.

"Books and a wand." Pansy's mother stated with finality as she turned towards Flourish and Blotts.

Once again Cassius glanced at his watch.

"I have important things to attend to, flower. I trust that you can complete your shopping without my supervision." He said to Pansy, "Go with your mother and I will meet you at the wand shop once my business is completed."

Before Pansy could protest Cassius swept down the street towards the bank without a glance in her direction. Pansy stared after him as he moved through the throngs of people in the street. Didn't he know how important this day was for her? Why couldn't his business wait? She felt the tears welling up again behind her eyes and blinked until they disappeared. She was in public. Parkinson's never show weakness in public.

As his dark green robes disappeared from the edge of her vision she turned back towards the bookshop. Lucretia was nowhere in sight; she had presumably already entered the shop. With a quick glance around her to ensure that her mother had not gone in another direction, Pansy turned towards the shop and pushed her way through the door.

* * *

**Flourish and Blotts**

The tingling of a small bell announced Pansy's presence to the store, not that anyone noticed her entrance. It was teeming with people laughing, exchanging books, and tripping over purchases. Walls were overflowing with books; some were as small as a finger and others were as large as a Pansy. They were placed precariously on shelves without any sense of organization. The shop smelled overwhelmingly of dust and old parchment.

Pansy smiled.

Most people would assume that Pansy would enjoy going to robe shops and picking out fancy dresses and cloaks. Most people would, however, be wrong. Pansy hated picking out dresses, but she loved picking out books. Books had always given Pansy somewhere to escape to. They were a safe haven. And if there was one shop in the Wizarding World that specialized in books, it was Flourish and Blotts. To Pansy, the shop had always seemed hectic yet cloistered at the same time. It was home.

The first time Pansy had come to the store was with the Patil twins and their father. The two girls had been drawn to romances and adventure stories, but Pansy had been drawn towards the fairy tale section. She had come home with book tucked firmly under her arm and new stories spinning in her head. Since that day, Pansy had become a regular patron of the shop, even setting up her own account.

Pansy made her way through the aisles. If asked, she would have claimed to be in search of her mother, but she was actually in search of a good novel. She ran her fingers along the edges of the books, some familiar, some new. _Magical Maladies. 1001 Ways to Clean Your Karzbunkle. How to Woo a Warlock. Magical Carpets: Quidditch across the continents_-

-CRASH-

Lost in thought, Pansy did not notice the stack of book, presumably in the hands of a customer, making their way towards her from around a corner. She did, however, notice them as they toppled on top of her head to the ground causing her to fall into a bookshelf and land unceremonious under a large avalanche of books. Pansy groaned as she stretched her muscles delicately and extricated herself from the pile.

"Sorry." Came a small feminine voice to her right. "I didn't see you there. Too many books you see. I-"

Pansy turned towards the girl. The girl was around Pansy's age, or at least close to her height. The girl was wearing odd clothing. Instead of robes she was wearing what appeared to be blue men's trousers. Except they were shorter than regular trousers, and they were not closed with traditional drawstrings. She was also wearing what appeared to be underclothes in the lace of a proper blouse. It was indecent. She was showing a ridiculous amount of skin. The girl had brown eyes, rather large front teeth, and a large bush of curly brown hair that seemed to grow frizzier as she spoke. Pansy wasn't sure how to react to the girl.

"-suppose, what I meant to say is, I'm Hermione." Hermione. An odd name for a witch.

Pansy eyed the girl carefully.

Without any regard for the proper protocol, Hermione extended her hand towards Pansy. Pansy didn't take it. It wouldn't do to _touch_ someone you had just met. Especially when you didn't know what sort of company they kept. It just wasn't done. Something was clearly wrong with this girl. Hadn't her tutors taught her proper introductions?

Pansy fell back on her training for situations that required introductions to new people without her parents present.

"Pansy Parkinson. Daughter and Heir of Cassius and Lucretia Parkinson." She drawled, tucking her hand delicately into her sleeve. As an afterthought she added, "Pure-Blood."

"Pure-what?" the girl questioned.

Pansy's eyebrows flew up in shock. The girl didn't know what pureblood was? That must mean that…

"Your parents. Are they magical?"

"No." the girl replied with a grin. "It was quite a shock to us, when the letter arrived. I didn't believe it all myself until Headmaster Dumbledore came and showed us all the wonderful things he could do-"

Pansy quickly recoiled from the girl, careful not to touch her. It wouldn't do to fall under her enchantments.

"You're a mudblood." She spat.

"A what?"

"Mudblood! Dirty Blood." She looked the girl up and down with a snarl, "You shouldn't be speaking to me. I am a Parkinson. I am a Proper Pureblood. I am above you."

The girl looked at Pansy with large eyes. She seemed as though she was about to start crying.

"What do you- I mean- what did I-" she sputtered.

"You are undeserving of magic. You shouldn't speak to proper witches. You should not speak to true witches or wizards. You're disgusting!"

Pansy glared at the girl two strangely dressed Muggles came up behind the girl.

"Hermione, this place is-"

Hermione started to cry.

Pansy turned away from the Mudblood and her parents. She took a deep breath to steady herself, repeating the words her tutors had made her diligently repeat for weeks before she had memorized them.

_Mudbloods are less than Purebloods. Mudbloods are undeserving. Mudbloods are trying to steal what is rightfully yours. Mudbloods should be feared and hated, not befriended. Mudblood sae evil. Mudbloods will do everything they can to hurt you. Do not show weakness around a mudblood. You are better than Mudbloods. Mudbloods are your inferiors._

"Pansy." Lucretia came around the corner. "Hurry up. There are unsuitable people in this establishment."

"Yes, mother."

"Your books are waiting at the counter. Let's go."

They made their way to the front of the shop. As they were paying for her books, the shopkeeper smiled kindly down at Pansy.

"You're just in time. We'll be closing this afternoon due to an unfortunate infestation of bookworms."

"Will the books be alright?" Pansy asked.

"Hush, child." Lucretia intervened, "we do not interact with commoners."

"Yes, mother."

Pansy turned from the shopkeeper quickly. The man wrapped up their purchases with thinly pressed lips.

* * *

**Ollivanders **

The wand shop was nothing like Pansy had expected. She had always thought the shop would smell of magic residue, but it mostly smelled like wood. In fact, there was wood everywhere in the shop. The walls were wood. The counter was wood, the floors were wood. The shelves were stacked with wooden boxes as far as her eyes could see.

Lucretia had been silent as the small wand maker prattled on about the wand choosing the witch d the meaning of wand length. She had merely stepped towards the window and watched for her husband's arrival. The same could not be said for Pansy.

Pansy was bouncing at the counter. She wanted to know what wand would select her. The twins had been arguing for weeks about wand cores and wand woods, but Pansy had stayed out of the fight. She was just anxious to find out if any wand would select her.

By the time Cassius arrived in the shop, Pansy had tried four wands unsuccessfully. The first had let of black sparks, the second had exploded, the third had rolled away every time she tried to reach for it and the forth had burned hot in her fingertips until she had dropped it on the floor. Ollivander had seemed unsurprised by the repose of the wands and had merely moved on to other boxes.

"Your meeting was successful, I trust." Lucretia spoke to her husband.

"All of my meetings are successful."

Pansy turned away from her parents and focused on the small man moving through the wand boxes. Suddenly, the man paused.

"Yes. Ye, of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" He moved quickly to the other side of the shop and pulled out a box covered in dust. Blowing it off, he turned to Pansy at the front of the shop and laid the box down delicately on the counter.

"Maple. Ten inches. Unicorn hair core. Slightly springy." Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself without raising his eyes to the Parkinson family. "Perfect. Perfect! Just the right wand for the dark eyed girl from an old family!"

Unicorn hair core. Pansy had been enchanted with Unicorns for her entire life. This was her wand! It just had to be! If it didn't choose her Pansy would be devastated!

Reaching towards the wand on the counter, Pansy held her breath. She closed her eyes, waiting for the wand to reject her. But it didn't. The wand let Pansy pick it up and delicately stroke it between her fingers.

As she picked up the thin piece of maple, Pansy felt magic thrumming through her fingers. The wand began to shimmer and glow. Suddenly a bright white light spread from the wand illuminating the shop with warmth. Pansy felt as though warm caramel had been poured over her body. The wand felt familiar. It felt right. It felt like him. Dark eyes widened in awe.

"Calm, child." Came Mother's hasty whisper, "We are in public."

Pansy quickly shuttered her excitement behind a mask of contempt.

"It'll do, I suppose," she snarked to the shopkeeper. Her enthusiasm was betrayed by the way she cradled the wand to her chest.

The wand maker held out his hand for the wand. Pansy didn't want to give it back, but she knew that she had to. As it left her fingers she felt as though her hand had been cut from her body. She felt a pain in her chest looking at someone else holding her wand. Now that she knew what she was missing she yearned desperately for its comfort. The shopkeeper smiled sympathetically at her.

"An excellent wand, Ms. Parkinson." He offered as he wrapped up the wand in a silk lined box. "Unicorn hair is said to produce the most consistent magic. Very few blockages. They aren't necessarily the most powerful of cores, but more than adequate. Generally difficult to turn to the Dark Arts."

Pansy didn't have to look at her father to know he was frowning. Dark Arts were something of a Parkinson family tradition.

"Sounds…common," Pansy's father was not pleased.

"Common?" the wand maker looked confused, "this wand is not common. One of a kind, actually."

Pansy looked towards her mother.

"Exclusive." Lucretia nodded to herself.

Ollivander bit his lip, but chose not to comment.

"And the maple core is interesting…very interesting… they prefer ambition and power. Maple wands will grow in power as their partner's status increases. Only a high achiever can yield it. More expensive than an ash or holly wand."

"More expensive, you say?" Lucretia asked.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. To the Parkinson family, more expensive meant better. The fact that the wand was more expensive was a good thing.

"I want it, daddy. I want it more than anything!"

"Hush, child." Lucretia admonished, "It's not your decision."

"Yes, mother."

Pansy looked carefully towards her father, waiting quietly for his decision. Cassius took his time considering.

"Hmmpf" Cassius finally muttered to himself. "I suppose it will do. Only the best for my flower."

Pansy couldn't hide her smile. She was getting her unicorn wand. For once, she was getting what she wanted.

* * *

**September 1, 1991, Platform 9 ¾, 10:30 AM**

Pansy looked around the station, trying to pick out people she recognized.

There was a boy with dreadlocks showing off something in a box to a crowd of excited onlookers, a few first years, and a handsome looking boy wearing Hufflepuff robes. She recognized none of them.

At the far end of the platform stood three figures who could be the Malfoys, but Pansy wasn't sure. She had only met the family a handful of times, despite the fact that her father had decided that she would be the next Malfoy matriarch.

"-Don't disappoint us, child."

Pansy's mother had finally finished her spiel. It had included words like legacy and tradition, and family, and responsibility, but Pansy hadn't been paying attention. She had been hearing this speech since the day she was born. Pansy knew what was expected of her, and she would fulfill those expectations. She was expected to go to Hogwarts, be sorted in Slytherin, enchant her future husband, marry said future husband, and have an heir. That was her role. That was how she would be the Proper Parkinson. It was her destiny.

"My flower," Pansy's father stepped in front of his wife. "You will make us proud. I know this."

"I promise, father."

"My flower," he began again, "I know that things have not been easy for you, that I am not always easy on you, but such is the way of things."

Pansy looked up at her father. She didn't have a response. None of her training had prepared her for this conversation.

"Never forget. You are a Parkinson. Parkinson's deserve the best-"

"I'll remember, father-"

"-but you are my daughter."

"-Daddy-"

"-And you deserve better than the best."

Cassius pulled Pansy close to him. She clung to him with every fibre of her being. "Always remember, you a flower princess."

Pansy stepped back from her father.

"I will see you over the holiday." She said formally.

Her parents watched her carefully, but neither made a move to respond to her words. She bowed her head politely. Pansy took a shuddering breath and turned from her parents. Without looking back at her family, Pansy boarded the train.

* * *

**September 1, 1991, Hogwarts Express, 11:03 AM**

Pansy made her way through the corridor of the train until she found an empty compartment. She tucked her trunk into the corner and pushed herself onto her seat before closing her eyes. It would be good to get some sleep before the train arrived at Hogwarts.

"Can I sit-"

Pansy awoke quickly. Before her stood a tall, award looking boy with ginger hair. She remained silent as she appraised at the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She looked at him. Did nobody remember proper decorum anymore?

"Pansy Parkinson. Daughter and Heir of Cassius and Lucretia Parkinson."

"Parkinson." He seemed to spit her name.

Pansy looked at the boy in surprise. She came from a well-respected, traditional family. Why would this boy have any reason to dislike her?

Without saying anything else the boy turned and left the compartment.

Pansy was left confused and slightly hurt. She curled up in the corner again and prepared to go to sleep.

A few minutes after the ginger boy left the compartment two figures burst through the door. One was a small boy and the other was the mudblood girl from the bookstore.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad-" the girl said without looking up.

"Why are you speaking to me?"

The girl looked up at Pansy startled, "You."

"Me."

"P-Pardon our intrusion, M-Miss," the small boy squeaked, "I am N-Neville Longbottom, Son and Heir of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

A smile crept onto Pansy's face before she remembered herself. Finally, someone who remembered proper etiquette.

"Pansy Parkinson. Daughter and Heir of Cassius and Lucretia Parkinson."

"It is a p-pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss. Parkinson."

"And yours, Mr. Longbottom." Pansy replied, "Though I do find your company to be…questionable."

Neville Longbottom glanced between the two girls.

"If I'm not welcome then I will just leave." The mudblood girl spit out as she turned towards the door.

"Hermione, wait." Neville called out to her. He started to follow her.

"Longbottom."

He stopped and looked at Pansy.

"You can either associate with her sort," She looked him directly in the eye, "or the right sort."

"I-I think I'm just f-fine with her sort. T-Thanks."

As the pudgy boy left the room Pansy let out a sigh. Figures. The first boy that was polite to her turns out to be a blood traitor. Nothing about this day had been the way that her parents had described it. People were supposed to respect her. They were supposed to recognize the prestige of her family. They were supposed recognize that she was their better.

With a sigh she turned to her trunk and pulled out a book of fairy tales. Just as she was getting to the good part about the third brother and how he tricked death she was pulled out of the story by her compartment door opening once again.

"Pansy-flower"

"Flower child."

"We found at last!"

"Did you hear the news?"

"It's really quite exciting."

Pansy smiled. If there was one intrusion she didn't mind, it was the Patil twins.

"Padma, Parvati." She smiled. "What took you so long?"

"We were exploring." Parvati answered.

"And we found the most interesting thing out." Padma added.

"Oh?" Pansy was intrigued.

"You'll just have to wait and see at the sorting."

"It's a surprise."

"And we all know how you love surprises."

"So you're not going to tell me?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Not at all." Parvati giggled.

"That would spoil the fun." Padma closed the compartment door. "Now get changed. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."


	6. All Sorts of Sorting

**September 1, 1991- Hogwarts Entrance Hall**

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A stern looking witch in a pointed hat addressed the students.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take our seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room."

To pure-blooded witches and wizards, family was everything. If Slytherin was to be Pansy's family, then they would be everything to her.

The stern witch continued her speech.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

Obviously, Pansy would be sorted into Slytherin. It was the only decent house. Every Parkinson in recorded history had been sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin was as much a Parkinson family tradition as the Dark Arts or Financial Enterprise. It was just who they were.

Pansy looked around as the old woman left the chamber.

Flanking her were the Patil twins, whispering animatedly about the sorting. Would they have to battle a troll? A boggart? Would they have to take an exam? The girls were forgetting their lessons. Earlier in the week a tutor had calmly told them about the sorting hat which would decide their destiny. The hat would be placed on their heads and read there innermost thoughts and desires. It would then place them in the house they truly belonged in.

Further down the hall she could see the Mudblood girl, Hermione, muttering to herself wildly. It was unsurprising, really. The girl could hardly be capable of keeping up with real magical folk. She was obviously cracking under the pressure. Definitely destined for Hufflepuff. It's where most Mudbloods were sentenced.

Beside the bushy haired girl was her blood traitor friend, Longbottom, and the redheaded boy who seemed to dislike her in the train compartment. Those sort would probably end up in someplace awful like Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. It was all that they deserved.

Draco Malfoy was resting elegantly against the stair banister flanked by two large boys. He seemed undisturbed by the events in the hall. He seemed disconnected, aloof. It was only fitting. Most of the people in the hall were beneath him. He was a Malfoy. Like the Parkinson family, the Malfoy's were much more important than the plebeians they were standing with.

Abruptly, Pansy heard several screams of terror. Cautiously, she looked for the source of the disturbance but was quickly placated. She rolled her eyes. Hadn't the girls ever seen a ghost before? It was hardly a frightening event.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The stern witch had returned to the entrance hall. "Now form a line and follow me."

The group followed the stern witch through the seated students watching them with bored expressions. It was as wonderful as all the stories her father had told her as a child. Thousands of candles danced near the ceiling which was spread with the constellations of the night sky. Tables were laden with golden place settings.

Pansy peeked at one of the four tables in excitement. She couldn't wait until she was wearing green!

After they were led to the front of the hall and made to face the students in a line, the stern witch set a four-legged stool in front of them. On the stool she placed a raggedy looking hat.

When the Sorting Hat started to sing, Pansy didn't pay much attention. She was much too preoccupied with watching the wide eyed first years around her. Who would end up in which house? How could she manipulate them to her purposes?

_"-Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Her attention was pulled back to the hat as the entire hall burst into applause at the end of its song. The stern witch hall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"Step forward as your name is called!"

Pansy watched as the first few students were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She recognized few of their names, which likely meant they were of little importance.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

Half-blood, Pansy recalled. But her father had been a loyal Death Eater during the War. The Bulstrode girl was beneath Pansy in rank, but they could still socialize with one another. It was unsurprising when the thick girl was sorted into Slytherin.

Vincent Crabbe. Pureblood. Tracey Davis. Pureblood. Gregory Goyle Pureblood. Daphne Greengrass. Pureblood.

In quick succession, Pansy watched her peers be sorted into Slytherin. She ignored the ones which were placed in other houses. They weren't worth her notice.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Pansy smiled. She knew exactly which house the Malfoy heir was going to end up in. They were destined to rule the Slytherin house together. It was their birthright. Sure enough, after Malfoy swaggered up to the stool, the hat decreed him a Slytherin. It barely even touched his head.

Theodore Nott followed Draco to Slytherin. He was a weedy looking boy who didn't meet anyone's eyes. Then again, he was a Nott. Nott's were a good family.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

Pansy's legs refused to move.

What happened if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin? What happens if it made her go to some awful house like Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff wasn't even worth considering, much less Gryffindor.

She was a Parkinson, her parents would never forgive her. She would be disowned! What would she do then? She would have to-

Pansy's thoughts were cut short when the stern looking witch cleared her throat.

"Ms. Parkinson."

She took a breath.

Calmed her nerves.

Counted to three.

Finally, her legs moved forward. She walked slowly. Those five steps felt like the longest walk she had ever taken. Pansy sat on the bench delicately and remembered everything her parents had ever told her. She remembered everything she was supposed to be.

The weight of the hat dropped onto her head.

Pansy closed her eyes and waited.

"Hmmm…" the hat whispered in her ear, "A Parkinson. I've seen your kind before. Yes, yes. Where should I put you, hmm?

'Wasn't it obvious?' Pansy thought. She needed to be with her family. She needed to be a Parkinson. Family was everything.

"Family? Hmm…" the hat continued. "They've all been in Slytherin. Hmm? But such loyalty. So determined. Loyalty like that has only one place. You'd do well in Hufflepuff…"

'No!' Pansy thought. She couldn't be in Hufflepuff. The hat was wrong! It had to be wrong. No Parkinson belonged in Hufflepuff. It would be disgraceful.

"So fierce! You have strength in you. Gryffindor strength. It takes bravery stand up to me."

Pansy felt like crying. Gryffindor? Gryffindor?!

"What's wrong with Gryffindor. You'd do well there. The daring always do. You're not afraid to speak your mind, even when others disagree…"

'Please, no. Please no.' She repeated in her head

The hat seemed to pause.

"Well…if not Gryffindor…."

Pansy held her breath.

"It will be SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin's politely applauded Pansy's sorting. No one else in the hall applauded as she stepped off the stool.

Pansy's felt sick to her stomach. She had been so close to- so close to- No! She couldn't think about that. She was a Slytherin! That was all that mattered.

With shaking hands Pansy handed the hat to Padma. She made her way to her seat at the Slytherin table.

Relief flooded Pansy as she sat down. She was in Slytherin. Her family would be proud of her; she had done what was expected of her. She had proven herself to be the perfect daughter; the perfect Parkinson. Draco Malfoy would be proud. Everything would be okay if she was a Slytherin. He never would have married her if she was in a different house. It wouldn't have been proper.

And if she had almost been placed somewhere else? Who was to know? She would certainly never tell….

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called.

As the crowd burst into applause. Pansy felt her heart clench painfully in her chest as she glanced up at her friend with wide eyes.

Hadn't they always planned on being in Slytherin together?

Padma was leaving her. She wouldn't be a Slytherin. She would be a Ravenclaw.

Nothing had gone well tonight. Nothing.

"Patil, Parvati."

Padma glanced towards Pansy before looking cryptically at her sister as she handed her the hat. Both girls nodded lightly at each other. Pansy didn't know how to interpret their actions. This wasn't part of the plan.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Pansy felt like she had been slapped across the face. They were leaving her. Padma and Parvati were leaving her. She was crushed. She was all alone and they hadn't even told her what the secret was…

Parvati didn't even look at Pansy as she made her way over to the sea of gold and red. She was greeted by a plump blonde girl who immediately pulled her into conversation.

Pansy knew she had been replaced. Two seconds after the twins had been sorted and she had been replaced. Whoever that blond girl was, she had become more important than Pansy. Pansy hated Gryffindor.

She choked back her tears. She couldn't break down here. Not in front of so many people.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry Potter? At Hogwarts? That must be the secret the twins found out. Why hadn't they told her? She would have had more time to plot, more time to come up with some way to work this to their advantage. Her advantage, she reminded herself. Parvati and Padma weren't in Slytherin with her. She was alone.

She craned her neck to get a glimpse of the boy. Students were whispering furiously all around her. Everyone was talking about the famous boy at the front of the room. Instead of following the trend set by the rest of the students, Draco simply rolled his eyes. Pansy didn't know whether or not to follow his lead.

Then, she spotted the boy.

Pansy was shocked. Utterly flabbergasted.

With all of the stories about the great Harry Potter she had expected someone grand and tall with a magical aura and a commanding presence. According to the twins, he was perfect wizard they were all supposed to want to marry. A powerful, pure wizard. The type found in the fairy tales she had read in the Parkinson family library as a child. She was at least expecting someone impressive. This boy supposedly defeated the Dark Lord!

Instead, Harry Potter was a scrawny, short, bespeckled boy with a birds-nest haircut and bad posture. He certainly wasn't the hero the legends spoke about. He was nothing like she had imagined him to be.

Potter tripped on his robes as he sat down on the stool

Pansy remembered Mitsy. She lost her favorite elf because of this boy. She frowned. She was pleased she was marrying Draco and not the dreadful Potter boy. She was supposed to marry the most powerful wizard, and from what she could tell that certainly wasn't Harry Potter. He was beneath her. Draco was at least her equal. He was someone she could respect.

Even the Slytherins were quiet as they awaited the hat's decision. It seemed to take a ridiculous amount of time to decide where he fit. The hat probably realized he wasn't suited for any of the houses. Maybe it would decree him unfit and not place him anywhere…

Then the hat called out Gryffindor. Pansy couldn't find it in herself to be surprised. If a stupid boy like Potter had a place, then it would only be in one place. The stupid house of Gryffindor.

Pansy didn't hear the rest of the sorting. She was too busy planning. It was only later that she noticed a small dark skinned boy had joined their table. She didn't know who he was.

The Headmaster got to his feet. He opened his arms wide and addressed them.

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The old man sat back down. Everyone at the other houses cheered, but Slytherin remained silent. Why bother indulging the fool?

As the tables filled with food, Pansy delicately chose things to eat. She, like those around her, was conscious of proper decorum. Hogwarts was an opportunity to show how well you had been trained, how proper you were. It was an opportunity no Slytherin would ignore. Hogwarts was a stage to show the superiority of your family. Anyone who thought it was simply a school was a dullard.

There was no conversation among the first year Slytherins, though the older students were talking amongst themselves. The first years seemed to be appraising one another, judging where their peers would fall in the school hierarchy. First impressions were important, but family ties were even more influential.

The silence was finally broken when Draco spoke up.

"That prat Potter ended up in Gryffindor. No better than he deserves. Blood traitors and Mudbloods."

There was scattered laughter around the table. Pansy smiled at her future husband.

"Hardly surprising." The dark skinned boy spoke up. "Did you expect anything different?"

"Of course not, Zabini." Malfoy snickered at his joke. "I was just pointing out a fact."

Zabini. She had heard the name mocked at the dinner parties. Madame Zabini was an infamous black widow. She married wealthy men and then killed them once she was entitled to their fortunes. This must be her son. He was certainly a rich wizard, even if he was related to a social climber. And he was a pureblood. Perhaps he would be worth befriending.

They were still discussing Potter's sorting. Pansy was pleased Potter had ended up with the lions. He was unworthy of her presence. The further he was away from her, the better.

And if she sent a few envious glances towards Potter's table during dinner, who would notice? It's not like she was staring or anything….

Eventually, the main course and the desserts faded from the table. Dumbledore rose to his feet drawing silence from the assembled students.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you."

Pansy ignored the rest of his speech. His words were unimportant because he was unimportant. Dumbledore played no part in her plan for the year. He was just a fool who had somehow managed to rule the school. She needed to get Draco's attention. That had to be her entire focus for the year.

After the school song had been sung, the Slytherin's were led to their dormitory by a Slytherin Prefect named Higgs. The Slytherin dormitory was located deep within the dungeons, through a labyrinth of tunnels that seemed to run in circles. Pansy was certain she would get lost trying to find the entrance the next day.

"The password is Salazar. It will change every fortnight. You will find the new password posted on the noticeboard." They had stopped in front of an inconspicuous expanse of stone wall. "Do not share the password with anyone."

As he spoke the wall slid open revealing a green tinged room. Large window at the end of the room displayed the Black Lake's depths. There were low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas scattered around the room, interspersed with dark wooden desks and traditional pureblood relics. The room was cold, but no more than one would expect of a place cornered between a lake and a dungeon.

The common room was exactly as it had been described to Pansy. It felt familiar as soon as she entered the room. She was the Princess and this was her Kingdom. She was home.


	7. Life of a Slytherin

AUTHORS NOTE- Please enjoy. I'm issuing a bit of a prize for this chapter. The first person who reviews this chapter (Anonymous reviews excluded) can give me any pairing or any prompt they wish and I will write and dedicate a one-shot to them that I will post ASAP.

DISCAIMER- I swear I do not own the characters, I merely make them do my bidding.

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle, 1991 **

"Ravenclaw."

Pansy glanced sharply at her friend as she took her seat beside her. She ignored the reproachful look she received from Zabini. She could sit wherever she pleased. She was a Parkinson.

Turning back to her friend, Pansy tried to catch her eyes.

"Ravenclaw." She repeated.

Time seemed to stop before Padma finally offered her response.

"I suppose so." Padma opened her transfiguration textbook without glancing at Pansy.

"Ravenclaw."

"So it seems."

"Ravenclaw."

"I think we've established where I was sorted."

"How long were you planning that, then?" Pansy looked incredulously at her friend. The nerve of some people.

"Planning?" For the first time Padma looked up at Pansy, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"How long were you planning to betray me at the sorting?"

"Pansy." Padma paused as she looked towards Pansy. "You don't plan your sorting. It just happens."

"Hmpf."

"You can't plan your sorting." Padma returned her eyes to the transfiguration textbook in front of her. "Didn't you read Hogwarts a History? The Sorting Hat looks inside your head and sees where you would best fit at Hogwarts."

"Where you best fit. Where. You. Best. Fit. You're telling me that you fit best away from me! With them?!"

Pansy's voice had become shrill. She could hear it but she couldn't stop it from bursting out of her throat. She was attracting attention. She shouldn't be attracting attention. Parkinson's weren't supposed to attract attention. It wouldn't do to be recognized as confrontational during the first week of lessons. She took a breath to calm herself down.

After a moment she continued.

"You fit best in Ravenclaw? How could you fit best in Ravenclaw? We always planned on being in Slytherin-"

"No," Padma interjected, "You always planned on us being in Slytherin."

Pansy was at a loss for words. Wasn't it the same thing?

"I'm better in Ravenclaw. It's a better place for me. People understand me. I like it in Ravenclaw. They don't laugh when I want to read or when I spend the evening writing out a study plan. They just join in. They contribute to the conversation. Ravenclaw is where I belong."

"And Parvati?" Pansy stumbled over the words. "How could she? Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor." Padma nodded thoughtfully, "It's rare for twins to be sorted away from each other."

That was her only concern with the situation?!

"Then again, she did always say that she would marry Harry Potter."

Pansy felt a sharp twist in her stomach at that name. Parvati? Marry Harry Potter? Nothing could be worse! She couldn't! He was...He was… He was beneath her! The son of a mudblood! Parvati should marry someone else. The image of her friend with Harry Potter was just…just…disturbing. It would be the worst kind of betrayal!

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Pansy's musing were interrupted as Professor McGonagall began the lesson. Pansy decided she didn't like transfiguration very much.

* * *

Every morning Pansy would get up, make herself appropriately presentable, and then make her way to the Great Hall. The school was a labyrinth of tunnels, and trick doors, and moving passages that seemed to change every time Pansy attempted to create a map to navigate the halls. There were doors that refused to open unless they were tickled and others that would not open unless you asked politely. Slytherins never asked politely; it was against the unwritten rules. All in all, traversing through the halls of Hogwarts was not an easy task for a tired student first thing in the morning.

When she finally managed to reach the Great Hall, Pansy would compete with the other first year Slytherin girls for the seat next to Draco Malfoy. It seems that they had all been told by their parents that he was someone worth associating with. Either that or Slytherins could instinctively sense the presence of pure blood and prestige. They were jockeying for their position in the social hierarchy. The battle for the coveted seat was usually accompanied by whispers, hair pulling, and mild hexes. Pansy usually won. She was good at things like that.

And if it just so happened that the seat also directly faced Harry Potter sitting with the Gryffindorks, well…that was just an unhappy coincidence.

Mealtimes were an opportunity to flutter her eyelashes and do her best to attract Draco's attention. She would agree with whatever he said and praise his abilities more than the girls around her. Despite her best efforts, Draco still refused to acknowledge Pansy's existence. He refused to acknowledge any of the girl's presence. For all he noticed them they might as well be a mudbloods.

After breakfast came the morning post, which usually brought a scathing message from Pansy's mother telling her exactly how she could be a better daughter. Pansy knew better than to dispute the criticism. Her mother was too far away to do much more than censure her behaviour through correspondence. If she did not respectfully read mother's complaints, she would hear of it over the Christmas Holidays.

Draco, on the other hand, ad received a large package every morning from his mother. They were filled with packages of Droobles best chewing gum and treacle tarts and sugar quills. Pansy's mother had never let her have sweets. They wouldn't create a womanly figure.

Draco always shared the candy around the table. He knew the importance of making strategic alliances. It wasn't smart to allow people to become overly jealous. Pansy just knew he would make the perfect husband.

"-And then the pigeons attacked me."

"While you were in the air?" Tracey Davis asked

"Of course while I was in the air." Draco continued, "Even the stupid muggles eventually caught on to the fact that I was being attacked in the air by a flock of-"

"What about the statute of secrecy?" Nott interrupted.

"Well, yes, that would have been broken," Draco replied reproachfully, "If they knew what I was. I was going much too fast for them to realize."

Nott just stared at Draco.

"And then they sent a metal machine to chase me. It was huge. Called it a heliochopper or something like that. When I arrived back at the manor the muggles were caught by the wards."

"Oh Draco!" Daphne Greengrass exclaimed, "I would have been so scared of being caught!"

"Shame, really, I wanted to see what the peacocks would do to the muggles."

"Peacocks?" Zabini asked.

Draco nodded.

"But at least the pigeons got caught in the wards. Father made the elves clean up the mess"

"You're incredible." Millicent said. Pansy couldn't help but agree with her assessment. Draco sounded like a wonderful flier, which was to be expected. She had never assumed differently. Pansy was certain Draco was wonderful at everything he did.

"It's a shame, really, that they don't let first years play Quidditch. We'd win all the games if you were the seeker." Pansy smiled at the pale boy.

"Of course we would." Draco puffed out his chest, "There isn't a better flier in all of Hogwarts."

All of the girls at the table swooned. Zabini raised an eyebrow while Nott rolled his eyes. Unsurprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle ignored the entire conversation and focused on eating leftover kippers.

* * *

"I just love this lesson!" Daphne Greengrass declared from her seat on the bench beside Pansy. "It's so much better than the others."

"Really? I liked astronomy better. We got to stay out after dark." Millicent offered from the bench next to them.

"Yes, but this is better. I just love gardening. Nothing is better than sinking your hands into the dark soil."

Pansy didn't agree with the blonde girl. There wasn't much that she could see appealing about any of their classes so far. But Herbology in particular was awful. What could possibly be pleasant about getting dirt under your nails and having plants try to eat you?

"There's a rose garden at the manor." Daphne offered. "My sister and I planted it a few summers ago. It's just lovely."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Tracey smiled as she poured more water over the devil's snare seeds they were tucking into a dark box.

"Astoria. She's two years younger than us."

"Astoria Greengrass." Pansy mused, "Astoria."

Daphne glanced in her direction.

"What an awful name."

The words fell out of Pansy's mouth before she could stop them. This is why she had been told not to speak. This is why she had been told to be respectful.

"I never asked your opinion." Daphne spat in her direction. Pansy had just insulted the girl's family. She would have been upset if the roles were reversed.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's not like Pansy's a better name." Daphne glared.

Pansy's cheeks flamed as Tracey and Millicent snickered behind their dragon hide gloves. She turned quickly back to her work and tried to pretend she was anywhere else but in the greenhouse.

"I'm done Professor." Daphne called out.

"Excellent, Ms. Greengrass. Bring your work up to the front, dear." The teacher called from her desk.

Daphne carefully placed the wooden box in front of the teacher before making her way back towards their bench.

-CRASH-

With a feeling of pure dread, Pansy watched as her Devil's Snare shrivelled in the sunlight on the floor. She blinked. That did not just happen.

"Whoops." Daphne batted her eyelashes innocently, "I didn't mean to, I swear. Clumsy me."

Several of the other students were openly laughing. It wasn't right! She was a Parkinson. Parkinson's were never laughed at.

Pansy opened her mouth to berate the girl but was stopped when Draco spoke up from down the row, "Good one Greengrass."

He was laughing. Draco was laughing. At her. That was so not alright. Pansy wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Or at least cry.

* * *

It didn't take Pansy long to come to the conclusion that the other Slytherin's didn't like her very much. She just didn't know why they disliked her. She was a Parkinson. She came from a good family. She behaved in the proper way. She flirted with the right boys and smiled at the right moments. True, there had been that unfortunate incident with the Greengrass girl, but she had been polite to everyone ever since. Surely one transgression could be forgiven?

Her parents had never encouraged her to interact with others her own age, excluding, of course, the Patil twins and Draco Malfoy. She had always been told that she needed to interact with her betters, the adults. She had been taught to make connections with her superiors and prove herself to the wizarding world. Now that she was surrounded by people her own age, she didn't know how to interact with them. She didn't have to respect them, because they weren't her superiors. But she wasn't supposed to scorn them, because they were mostly purebloods. It was all rather confusing.

It was with dismal thoughts of being forced to sit next to a lousy Gryffindor that she made her way towards double potions on Friday morning.

"Parkinson."

The quiet boy from the sorting ceremony stood in front of her. Nott. A good family that her father would expect her to interact with in a gracious manner.

"Yes?"

"I've been watching you." A blush crept up Pansy's cheeks. He couldn't mean that-

"You have?"

"Yes."

The blush on Pansy's cheeks spread. That was certainly interesting. There had t be a way she could twist Nott's interest in her to her advantage.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Nott, that I am already intended for Draco-"

Theodore rolled his eyes at the mention of Draco's name. Pansy filed away his reaction for later assessment.

"Not like that." He flicked his chin lightly, "I've just been…observing."

Pansy took a breath. She felt slightly insulted. Why wouldn't he be watching her like that? There was nothing wrong with her. He should want to be with her like that.

"And what have you…observed."

"You. Alone."

"I…uh…what?" Pansy was flabbergasted. How was she supposed to respond to that? It was true enough, but it wasn't polite for him to point it out.

"You don't have friends."

Did the boy have no manners?

"Yes I do." It was almost reflexive for Pansy to disagree with his statement.

Nott merely raised his eyebrow.

"I do."

"Who?" Nott looked at Pansy carefully.

"Well, there's-" Pansy cut herself off, she had been about to say the Patil twins, but they had been avoiding her for most of the week. Nott was right; she didn't have any friends. She thought for a second before replying. There had to be a way. She could twist this to her advantage she just needed to figure out how-

"Well, there's you." The solution presented itself quickly in her mind.

"Me?" Nott eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Yes. You. Unless you don't want to be my friend…"Pansy stuck out her lip petulantly. She had him cornered. He couldn't refuse her without antagonizing her entire family. That wouldn't be proper for either of them to do.

He paused giving her a look of sight admiration.

"Well…I suppose we could be friends."

A smile escaped onto her lips before Pansy was able to force her face into a mask of neutrality.

"As long as you stop interacting with the other houses. It's not right. You need to act more like a Slytherin should act."

That was surprising. He didn't think she had been acting like a Slytherin? More importantly, it was the most she had ever heard the boy say.

Pansy nodded.

"Let's go. Potions."

He walked quickly back the way he had come down the hall. Pansy had to run to catch up to him.

As they entered the potions classroom Pansy couldn't help but notice pickled animals floating in glasses which lined the walls. Who kept that kind of decoration? She decided their potions professor must be a very demented man.

Before she would be forced to sit by herself again, Pansy forced herself into the small space between Nott and the Zabini boy. Blaise Zabini looked awkwardly in her direction before Nott gave a quick nod in her direction. Apparently that was all it took for Blaise Zabini to approve of her. He simpered lightly in her direction before turning towards the front of the room. It seems she had a new friend.

Potions was the only class the first year Slytherins shared with Gryffindor. Having to spend time in the presence of the self-righteous Gryffindors made Pansy want to cringe. Thankfully, Potions was also the class taught by Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head of House.

Professor Snape seemed to dislike Gryffindor House. She had heard students in the hall mention that he notoriously took points off of the red house with little incentive. Frankly, Pansy thought they deserved it. Gryffindor needed to be put in its place. Its place below Slytherin.

Professor Snape started class with the row call, snickering whenever he read a Gryffindor's name. He paused when he reached Potter's name. If Professor Snape seemed to dislike Gryffindor, he despised Harry Potter. Again, not as if Potter didn't deserve it. Someone needed to bring his ego down to size.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Our new celebrity."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all snickered in their seats. Professor Snape smiled at them almost dotingly before he finished calling the names on the parchment.

"You are here to learn the subtle science an exact art of potion making," Professor Snape began the lesson, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

He looked meaningfully at the Gryffindor side of the room, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death- if you aren't as big a group of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was scattered whispers from the Slytherin side of the room, but the Gryffindors looked terrified. Didn't they have a sense of proper procedure? Couldn't they tell when they were being tested? They obviously weren't used to teachers that didn't flatter them every few minutes. Professor Snape was a traditional man. He may not be a pureblood, but he came from a good Slytherin line. He had been a death eater during the war, and he had close ties to many prestigious families. He was not someone who would allow the Gryffindors to skate through his class on luck.

"Potter!" The professor called suddenly. Pansy had almost forgotten Potter was in the class. Almost. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusions of wormtail?"

Easy. The Draught of Living Death. Pansy glanced at Potter. He didn't seem to know the answer. He obviously wasn't as intelligent or powerful as the parchmentback novels made him out to be. That was one of the most basic potions questions the professor could have asked. He was as stupid as a muggle.

"I don't know, sir." said Potter. At least he remembered to call Professor Snape sir.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

Draco nearly fell out of his chair in laughter. Pansy was bit surprised by the reaction. It wasn't that funny. I mean, really, it was a simple question. But Potter obviously-no. No. Draco was right. Draco was always right. It was funny. Stupid Potter and his stupid hair.

The annoying mudblood girl from the bookshop waved her hand frantically in the air. Didn't she know her place? She hadn't been asked the question, Potter had. Professor Snape ignored the girl.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat." Nott whispered from his seat beside her.

He was right, not that Pansy actually wanted to look in a goat's stomach. Gross. Her hands would be dirtier than they had gotten in herbology.

"I don't know, sir." Potter was turning red now. Pansy almost felt sorry for him. But not really. He was Potter, after all.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape was going for blood now. It was a truly Slytherin move. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Potter looked blankly between the professor and the mudblood girl.

"There isn't one." Draco mumbled at his seat. "They're both aconite."

The mudblood actually had the nerve to stand up and wave her hand in the air. Did she honestly think that Professor Snape couldn't' see her? He was not addressing her!

"I don't know." Potter said quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few Gryffindors laughed, but the Slytherins knew better. Potter's words had been completely inappropriate. He has out of line. You never, ever, spoke to you elders with such disrespect. It just wasn't done. Something was clearly wrong with Potter and his and of Gryffindorks.

"Sit down!" Professor Snape snapped at the mudblood, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Pansy smiled. She had been right. Naturally. She was a Parkinson after all.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons."

Two for two for the Slytherins.

"As for monkswood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite."

Draco was magnificent at potions. Even Pansy hadn't known the answer to that question. He was so perfect.

Professor Snape glanced at the Gryffindors in derision. "Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

There was a flurry of quills as the Gryffindors wrote down the information. Pansy was surprised that they all seemed so useless at the subject. Honestly! Hadn't their potions tutors taught them anything in their childhood lessons? She had expected better of them. With all the stories circulating about Potter, she had expected him to have some magical talent. Clearly she had been wrong.

After the theoretical portion of the lesson, Professor Snape put them into pairs and set them to making a potion which would cure boils.

Pansy was lucky enough to be paired with Draco, not that it had anything to do with luck. Clearly they were perfect for one another and Professor Snape saw their connection. He must be a seer as well as a potions master.

As she had predicted, Draco was brilliant at the subject. He handled the disgusting ingredients so she wouldn't have to, while ensuring that the potion cooked at the right temperature until it turned the right consistency. All she had to do was stir in whichever direction he directed a certain number of times.

"Mr. Malfoy appears to have been the only student to stew his horned slugs correctly," Pansy pursed her lips. She had helped, after all. They were partners. There potion was brilliant because they were working together. "He seems to be the only one of you that isn't a dunderhead."

Suddenly, Pansy heard a girlish shriek. She turned away from examining the way that Draco's perfect hair glistened in the light form the fire heating their cauldron.

Pansy was fairly certain that it had been Tracey Davis who emitted the shriek, but it was hard to see her through the clouds of acrid green smoke which had filled the dungeon classroom. Tracy was jumping up and down frantically while trying to wipe something off her shoes. A potion was oozing across the floor from what used to be Neville Longbottom's cauldron. Longbottom was moaning in pain as he scratched at the painful boils which had erupted all over his skin.

"Idiot boy!" Professor Snape swept to the boys side and uttered a quick scourgify on the cauldron. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered pathetically.

"Stupid Squib," Tracy screeched, attempting to clean off her shoes before the potion burnt a hole through the sole, "I just bought these!"

Pansy snickered to herself, not wanting to publicly agree with Davis. It's was true, she supposed. Only a squib would mess up such a simple potion. Why had they even let Longbottom into Hogwarts? No wonder he was so keen to befriend mudbloods. He probably didn't have any magic at all. Maybe Filch needed a new apprentice?

The rest of the lesson passed without altercation. Pansy decided that she rather enjoyed Potion's class. It seemed to be the best of all the lessons.

* * *

As a rule, Slytherins were never late. Punctuality was important if you wanted to pick out the most advantageous spot in the room. Ideally, the spot would allow you to watch as people moved around, with an escape that your adversaries wouldn't be able to see. It was common sense to have an exit strategy should your plan not succeed.

It would only follow from this rule that the Slytherin first years were half an hour early to the flying lesson they were being forced to endure with the idiotic Gryffindors. By arriving early, they chose the straightest brooms with the most even bristles. Anything to get the strategic advantage.

By the time the Gryffindors arrived only the most rickety of brooms remained.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" barked a teacher with short grey hair and beady yellow eyes, "Everyone stand by a broom. Hurry up!"

Draco snickered as the Gryffindors scrambled up beside their half broken brooms.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

The Slytherins watched as the Gryffindors tried to get their brooms to lift off the ground. Only Potter succeeded. He probably had private lessons from the professor every night. It was the only explanation.

"I didn't just mean the Gryffindors." Professor Hooch called towards them.

"Up!" Bulstrode tried to get her broom to raise up.

"Up!" Draco's broom flew into his hand, "Even the lousy school brooms recognize how good I am."

Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Up." The broom graceful lifted into Theodore's hand.

"Up." Pansy tried to follow the boys' example, but the broom refused to budge. "I said up."

"It responds to your feelings."

Pansy turned to look at Blaise. "Really."

The boy nodded.

"Be calm and it will listen. Try again."

Pansy took a breath to steady herself.

"Up."

At first Pansy thought the broom wasn't going to respond, but slowly it lifted up to her hand. She smiled in thanks at her friend.

"Look at Longbottom. His broom won't even move. Stupid squib." Draco whispered to Goyle.

"Now mount up. Hold tight it tightly in your hand and squeeze with your thighs."

"That's what she said." A Gryffindor boy with singed eyebrows laughed.

The professor eyed him reproachfully.

Pansy was surprised when the professor corrected Draco's grip on the broom. Obviously she wasn't good enough to be a flying instructor. She couldn't even recognize Draco's brilliance. Besides, she praised Potter. Who in their right mind would praise Potter?

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

Before the professor finished what she was saying. Longbottom pushed off hard from the ground shooting high into the air.

"Come back, boy!"

The momentum from his quick push off caused Longbottom to shoot higher in the air. The panicked boy flailed wildly causing his broom to shake. He managed to keep hold of his broom, but he was twisting frantically. It was almost surreal. Longbottom swerved left and his grip slipped. His broom went right and he kept going left. The students watched the shock on his face when he seemed to realize he was no longer on the broom. And then he was twisting, twirling, falling back towards the ground.

-WHAM-

Longbottom landed with a thud face first in the grass. His limbs were twisted unnaturally beneath him.

"Stupid Longbottom," Blaise snickered.

The professor ran towards the boy and began assessing the damage.

Pansy turned away from the boy. The sight made her sick to her stomach. She felt crying and she didn't even like the boy. She watched distractedly as the broomstick Longbottom had been riding drifted lazily towards the forbidden forest before falling out of sight.

Professor Hooch turned to the class. "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before I say Quidditch. Come on dear."

Pansy wasn't sure how Longbottom managed to walk, but he managed to hobble beside the Professor towards the castle.

Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He turned to Blaise.

"White as a poltergeist." Blaise smiled back.

The Gryffindor's were watching them in shock. Pansy shook her head lightly. A little black humour never hurt anybody.

"I'm surprised he even got up in the air." Greengrass added.

"I know. He's so fat-" Davis got out between her giggles, "-he's so fat I expected the broom to collapse when he sat on it."

"Stupid boy couldn't even count to three." Draco smirked, "He deserved to fall."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Parvati snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy jumped in before Malfoy could retort. Malfoy eyed her thoughtfully. Pansy straightened under his scrutiny

She eyed Parvati cunningly. How could she? How could she! By insulting Draco, she had insulted Pansy. How dare she? First getting sorted into Gryffindor so she could flirt with Harry Potter, now insulting Pansy's betrothed. There was no reason for it! Unless-

"Never thought you'd _like_ little crybabies, Parvati" she taunted.

Tracey Davis snickered. "Good one Pansy."

Beside her Millicent nodded, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Pansy flushed in pleasure. They were recognizing her worth, just like Daddy said they would. She turned towards Parvati.

The girl looked close to tears. She looked at Pansy with wide startled eyes. Pansy felt a weight settle in her stomach. Whatever she had done or said, Parvati was her friend. Pansy wasn't raised to say cruel things to her friends.

"Parvati. I didn't-"

"You hateful, spiteful, little pug nosed witch." A blonde girl with pigtails stepped in front of Pansy. "How dare you insult my friend?"

Who was this girl and why was she claiming to be Parvati's friend?

"Lav. Stop. She's not worth it." Parvati pulled the blonde girl back towards the other Gryffindors.

That stung more than anything else Parvati could have said. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth what? Being forgiven? Being friends with?

"Look." Draco suddenly darted forward picking up a glittering sphere off of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

It was a white sphere approximately the size of a marble filled with white smoke. Pansy recognized it as a Rememberall. Her father had gotten her one for her sixth birthday. He told her it would be a reminder never to forget that she was his flower princess; that she was a Parkinson. Her mother had placed it in a glass case in the parlour saying the sphere was much too precious for Pansy's clumsy fingers. Some mornings she snuck into the room and gazed at the wisps of white smoke as they swirled beneath the surface of the glass.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Potter quietly muttered from his place beside the redheaded boy from the train.

All of the students stopped talking to watch the exchange between the two rivals. They eyed ach other carefully. Pansy didn't like where this was going.

Draco grinned maliciously.

"I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect. How about-" Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully, "-up in that tree."

Potter lunged towards Draco. "Give it here!"

But Draco was faster than the short Gryffindor. He grasped his broom handle and elegantly lifted into the air. He swirled gracefully throughout the air. Draco was just as delightful on a broom as he had claimed to be.

"Come and get it, Potter." He taunted.

The Gryffindor brazenly grabbed broomstick.

"No!" shouted the mudblood, "Madam Hoch told us not to move-you'll get us all in trouble."

"Shut your gob." Pansy sneered at the girl. She personally wanted to see the two boys fly. Because Draco would win whatever battle they were waging. Yes. That was the reason.

The bushy haired girl looked at her with her mouth hanging open. Davis and Bulstrode were giggling rowdily at her statement.

Potter didn't seem to hear their interlude. He was too focused on mounting his broom and pushing off of the ground. The Gryffindor rose into the air, wind whipping his messy hair about his face.

Pansy gasped.

A look of pure bliss had formed on Potter's face. He looked magnificent, wild hair framing his bright eyes. Some of the Gryffindor girls were openly swooning. Pansy gulped. No one should look like that on a broom.

Potter rose higher in the air and then turned sharply in an arch that shouldn't be possible. He looked threateningly at Draco who was staring at Potter in shock.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom." They heard Potter shout at the blonde.

Draco's response was swept away by the wind, but they saw Potter lean forward and soot his broom towards Draco. Draco pulled his broom sharply, barely managing to barrel out of the line of fire. Potter turned sharply coming to a stop in front of Draco again.

Some of the Gryffindor boys burst into applause, but Pansy was too mesmerised by the sight in the heavens to pay them much attention.

Suddenly, Draco threw the Rememberall high in the air and streaked towards the ground.

Potter dipped into a steep dive twirling gracefully as he chased the small ball. Pansy's heart caught in to chest. He was going to hit the ground. He was going to get hurt. He was going to crash like Longbottom-

But Potter didn't crash into the ground. Seconds before he hit the grass, he pulled up sharply with the small glass ball clutched in his fingertips. He tumbled gracelessly onto the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!"

All of the students loitering on the lawn turned sharply at the sound of Professor McGonagall's shrill voice. She was running towards them, her pointed hat falling from her head.

Potter shakily got to his feet.

"Never-in all my time at Hogwarts- How dare you! You might have broken your neck!"

Parvati stepped in front of the Professor, most likely to defend her precious Potter.

"It wasn't his fault professor-" She glared at Pansy and the other Slytherins.

Be quiet, Miss Patil."

Parvati sulked.

"But Malfoy-" The redhead tried to intervene.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me."

Weasley. Blood Traitor Scum. Of course stupid Potter would choose to be friends with the likes of a Weasley.

They watched as Potter followed Professor McGonagall sullenly towards the castle.

"Looks like Potter's getting expelled." Draco said with a smirk as he turned back towards the other students.

As always, Pansy couldn't help but think Draco was correct.


End file.
